Conventionally, in the case of assembling a tapered roller bearing, a tapered roller is first inserted from an inner peripheral surface of a cage and then, an inner ring is axially inserted. At this time, in order to prevent disassembly of the cage and the tapered roller, a bar part of the small-diameter side of the cage is deformed by tightening, and the tapered roller can be held by the cage and a small rib of the inner ring. Accordingly, the inner ring, the cage and the tapered roller form a non-separable integrated product and an outer ring is further assembled to thereby complete the tapered roller bearing.
However, when the bar part of the small-diameter side of the cage is deformed by tightening, dimensional accuracy may be decreased due to plastic deformation of the cage. As a result, various configurations of the tapered roller bearing capable of being assembled without tightening are proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1, 2).